ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunbeam Annual
The Sunbeam Annual was an annual published by AP, spun-off from Sunbeam. Billed itself as "Uncle Jack's joy-book of pictures, stories and tricks". 1935 * "The Devil's Forks": Prose story. * "The Joyland Express": Two pigs muck about on a beach. * "The Old Bridge": Poem. * "The Quarrel, and what Happened when Jill and Jim were Friends Again": Prose story. * "Prickles the Hedgehog": The exploits of Prickles the hedgehog, Neddy Gnome and the Mousey Boys. "I don't want Neddy to see my cheese! I will paint it like a milestone!" * "Easy Things to Make": How to make a pair of scales, a little pillar-box and a coffee-stall. * "The King's Jester": Prose story. * "The Merry Mischiefs": The kids polish a bunch of old lamps in the hopes of finding a genie. * "The Runaway Umbrella": Poem. * "The White Tomahawk: A Thrilling Story of Indians on the War-path: Prose story. Of Indians on the war-path. * "The Pig who Flew: Prose story. * "Sambo has an Exciting Day": Sambo makes a swing on a pair of stork eggs. * "Black Roger: A Tale of the Highwaymen of Lonesome Moor": Prose story. * Single-panel cartoons featuring Piggywig, Teddy-Bear, Pugwug, Jumbo, Jimmy, Keeper Curlytail, Jimmy Lion, Jimmy's pa, Daddy Bruin * Untitled strip about gnomes * "Lazybones: or, Looking for Treasure": Prose story. * "The Mystery Tea Party Puzzle" Puzzle. * "The Old Letter Box": Prose story. * "Goblin School": Prose story. * "Any Flowers To-Day?": Poem. * "The Three Notes": Prose story. * "A Tree-Top Tale": Prose story. * "The County Puzzle": Puzzle. * Illustrated page with pixies on it. "The Pixie Post in Dingle Dell is Surely Doing Very Well." * "Strong-Heart's Daughter: A Tale of the Redskins": Joyce, a settler's daughter, is captured by Indians. * "Jumbo Jim and Brother Tim": Two elephants incur the wrath of their uncle by mucking about with hoops. * "The Gipsy's Bangle: An Exciting Story of Daisy Bell and Robin Hood": Prose story. * "How Cinderella Saved the Tarts": Cinderella, in her pre-ball days, hides some tarts from her sister. * "A Lovely Dream": Puzzle. * "Granny Grump's Christmas Stocking: How Celia and Tom brought happiness to a lonely old lady": Prose story. * "The Path of Danger: A Story of Betty and Bobbie, the Children of the Lighthouse": Prose story. * "Up to Mischief: A Story Without Words": Two kids muck about on top of a telegraph pole. * "The Adventures of Mr Caterpillar Bill": Prose story. * "The Fuzzy Wuzzies' Holiday": Billy takes the Fuzzy Wuzzies to the seaside. * "The Two Winners: A Story with a Surprise Finish": Prose story. * "Uncle Jack's Tricks and Puzzles": Riddle about splinters, some trick involving a halfpenny, etc. * "In the Land of Snow and Ice": An explorer and his son become stranded in the Arctic. * "The Comical Kitchen: A Jolly Tale of Monty Mouse and his night-time friends": Prose story. * "A Chatty Chat": Story in verse. * "The Magic Kite": Prose story. * "The Old Letter Box": Prose story. * "Daddy Darkie's Moving Day": Daddy Darkie converts Georgie Giraffe into a removal van. * "60 Prizes for Painting this Picture": Contest. Colour a fairy and win big, big, big! * "Uncle Jack's Letter" 1940 * "Filling a Throne" * Single panel cartoons featuring Micky Monk, Billy Bear, Teacher, Billy, First Mr. Bee, Second Mr. Bee, Freddy Fox, Dicky Duck, Oscar Ostrich and Mrs. Ostrich * "Cinderella Has the Last Laugh" * "The Unimportance of Ellerie" * "Pancake Day" * "Easy Things to Make" * "The Merry Mischiefs" * "Eagles of the Sea" * "Moonshine Caravan" * "Hide and Seek" * "A Ride to Friendship: An Exciting Story of the African Veldt" * "Ib, the Eskimo, Gets a Big Surprise" * "The Ballad of Barney Grey" * "The Tickly Powder: An Amusing Story About Bobo, the Jolly Little Monkey" * "Knife-Grinder Jack" * "The Fairy Ring: A Charming Fairy Story" * "The Pixie Garage" * "Tales to Tell" * "Riddles to Ask" * "The Pixie Forge" * "The Dolphin on the Door: How He Brought Happiness to Two Young People" * "Pickles of the Pond" * "Uncle Jack's Tricks & Puzzles" * "Riches of the River: An Exciting Story of a Treasure Hunt" * "The Force of Discipline" * "A Model Castle" * "A Moonlight Flip in Pixieland" * "The Fur Thief: A Thrilling Story of the Wild West" * "Sambo, Sue and Jolly Golly" * "Under the Greenwood Tree: A Tale of the Days of Robin Hood" * "Laughing Water: Princess of the Prairie" * "A Jolly Dot Puzzle" * "The Tree that Wouldn't Grow" * "Bobby and his Bears" * "Willie Weather Pays his Debt: A Delightful Story Telling How a Little Bird Repaid a Kindness" * "A Surprise for Tommy Tucker" * "The Finishing Touch: An Exciting School Story" * "Prickles the Hedgehog has a Stroke of Luck" * "The Clock-Mender of Strindberg: About an Obstinate Clock that Would Not Go" * "A Jolly Firework Cross-Word Puzzle" * "Comical Kitchen: All About Monty Mouse and the Jolly Kitchen Folk" * A maze * "Uncle Jack's Letter" Category:Annual Category:Amalgamated Press titles Category:Amalgamated Press humour comics Category:Sparks